


Luke Skywalker NSFW Alphabet

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Legends, NSFW Alphabet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just had to jump on board this meme! This is mostly just me indulging myself with fantasies of Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Kudos: 37





	Luke Skywalker NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> **I am only playing with these characters and this world. They are not mine.**

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

On the occasions when Luke can devote the entire night (or day) to you, there’s plenty of time for sweet aftercare. He’ll stay in bed and cuddle for hours, or stroke your hair while you drift off into sleep. And if you are in a hurry, he still makes sure you’re comfortable before one or both of you has to reluctantly leave the bed.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Luke’s grown to love his robotic hand because it has enhanced dexterity, which is very handy (haha) when it comes to pleasuring you. Luke loves your eyes, and staring into them while he fucks you.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Luke loves to come inside your pussy, but after you introduced him to the joys of Bespin fucking (fucking your breasts), he’s also always game to come all over your face, while you happily lick it up.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Everyone knows that Luke and Leia kissed a couple of times back in the day. They even joke about it now ("Well, you kissed your own sister, so your argument is invalid.") What no one else knows is that he still thinks about it...and occasionally gets off on it. He trusts you enough that you're the only person he's confided in. You reassure him that you don't think he's depraved, even if incest isn't really your thing...however, ever since he mentioned it, you can't get the thought of a threesome involving you and the two siblings out of your head...

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Luke hasn’t been in a lot of relationships, but when he was a farmboy on Tatooine he did fool around a bit (there wasn’t much else to do there). So when you got together he knew his way around lady parts. But you’ve taught him what you know along the way, and the rest you’ve learned together, like the latest mind-blowing position you saw on a holovid.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Luke wants to be as close to you as physically possible, and he loves looking in your eyes, and side by side works best for both of these. This position makes you both equal partners, Luke thrusting into you while you grind against him, your leg wrapped around his. It also gives you both easy access to other parts: breasts, balls, neck.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Luke is a serious person and Jedi, and during lovemaking he’s equally intense. Afterwards, though, when you’re both relaxed, the conversation flows freely and a joke or two might sneak in while you’re gossiping about Han and Leia’s latest argument. 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

You’re madly in love with Luke’s feathery hair and love grabbing it in the heat of your climax. “Down there” it is wilder than one might expect, but he keeps it in check for you. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Insanely romantic. He’s literally swept you off your feet and carried you to his bed before. Every single gesture he makes shows his love for you, whether kissing your forehead tenderly or whispering your name while he slides into you.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Known to happen, especially when he’s off on a mission for a few weeks at a time. He usually gets himself off to the latest memory of fucking you, or while daydreaming of new ways to pleasure you when he gets back. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Previously a forbidden Sith art, Luke now teaches Force Lightning at the Academy in order to show his students how to control and harness this power for the Light Side. But you almost wonder if he had an ulterior motive. You were hesitant when he first mentioned electrostimulation to you, but he wanted it so much. When Emperor Palpatine used it on him, it was harrowing torture. But when you use it to gently tease his cock, it’s sweet torture. He trusts you to know when to stop. You’re working up the courage to let him try it on you someday, because of the way Luke shivers and groans as his cock lights up with energy.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

His apartment in the Jedi Praxeum is Luke’s go-to, because it affords the most convenience and allows you to be as loud as you want. But you’ve been known to do it on the Praxeum rooftop on a warm night, up against a tree while training in the forest, and countless guest quarters. Once you even snuck in a quickie aboard the Millennium Falcon while en route to Coruscant. Han didn’t catch you, but when you took your places in the cockpit later, he flashed you both a grin that meant he suspected what you were up to.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Mostly the mere thought of you, but after a really intense physical training session or bout of lightsaber sparring, Luke is especially in the mood to burn off all of his excess energy. This could involve a long, sensuous shower together, or it could involve hauling you onto his bed and pounding his cock into you while you lick the salty sweat off his neck. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Luke would never use a Jedi mind trick on you or manipulate your thoughts, during sex or otherwise. He does, however, use Force telepathy to send you dirty thoughts from time to time. You give him a hard time for it when he does it during a mission debriefing, but you still love the way it makes you squirm while trying to act nonchalant around others.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Luke may not take advantage of you by using Jedi mind tricks or reading your mind, but it’s true that his Force powers make him incredibly intuitive. Plus he’s just memorized your body from head to toe. Therefore, he is an expert at knowing exactly where to put his tongue in order to maximize orgasmic bliss. Every time he goes down on you, you feel like you could keep him there for days, even though in reality it sometimes takes only minutes for you to come under his skillful mouth. Occasionally he will tease you and make it last a tortuously long time, so long that you think you will disintegrate into tiny little particles from the sensation. So yes, Luke enjoys giving you oral. He certainly doesn’t mind a blowjob or two himself.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

See above. It depends on the day and how contemplative he’s feeling. More often than not he likes to take his time and enjoy your body, making sure his lips have caressed every inch of your skin. But there are times and places where that’s not possible, and sometimes urges that he can’t hold back, and that results in hard, fast, frantic fucking. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

If your time together is short that day, a quickie is always in order. Undressing is optional in those cases - he might proposition you in the shower while you get ready for an event, or he might just lift up your skirt, gently push you onto the bed, and get to work. Otherwise he could spend hours exploring each erogenous zone on your body before his cock even gets anywhere near your pussy.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

As mentioned above, Luke is very intuitive, so can always tell what risks you’re willing to take without you having to say it. He never pushes you to do something you’re uncomfortable with, but if you’re okay with it, he’ll try almost anything. For the most part he’s matured from reckless rebel to placid Jedi Master, but being around you makes him want to push past his own comfort level to maximize pleasure.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Luke’s Jedi stamina can help him keep going for an epic amount of time. He’ll push you to the brink with his cock so many times you think you’ll die from the ache in your pussy alone. There’s always plenty of time for you both to orgasm, multiple times. And just when you think he’s finally spent, the lightest caress of your fingers on his skin can get his engine revving again. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

No toys are needed with this Jedi. Or, rather, the Force itself could be considered a toy when used to tease you...

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Speaking of which, Luke has a surprisingly mischievous streak when it comes to teasing you. Force telekinesis is a powerful tool in this area. Some might consider the use of it on another person to be a violation, but you and Luke trust each other, so when he uses the Force to slyly probe your clit and vulva from across the room, you don’t mind one bit. It is hard, though, when it would be impractical for him to bring you to climax that way, and you see his mouth quirk up at how hot and bothered it makes you. Especially when you know he won’t be able to physically touch you until later.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Luke’s fairly quiet in bed, being the generally restrained person he is. No screaming or shouting - although he doesn’t mind it when you unleash some loud noises. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t make any sounds - your needy lovemaking sessions are filled with his (discreet) grunts, groans, and growls.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Remember his dark secret? His fantasizing about his kiss with Leia? Well, let’s just say that one time you surprised him by putting on a gold bikini, and he nearly came on the spot...

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He’s lithe (and yes, a little short), and often his body is hidden underneath dark clothes or a billowy Jedi robe. But underneath is great physical strength, honed by training with Master Yoda and self-discipline. He’s not overly muscular to look at him, but when you squeeze his arms (a guilty pleasure of yours) and his powerful biceps involuntarily flex, you kind of want to jump him right then and there.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Pretty darn high. If his duties allowed it he would pull you into a dark corner and fuck you several times a day, but as it is you both have to settle for more....Force-centric...ways to get each other off.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Luke always has a lot on his plate to keep him awake, so usually you’re the one who falls asleep in his arms. After he’s sure you’re sleeping soundly, he might slip away for some quiet contemplation. Sometimes, if you wake up, you’ll catch him standing on the balcony of the apartment, looking out with a warm drink in his hands. He’s always happy to share - both the drink and his thoughts.


End file.
